The objective of this proposal is to develop and apply quantitative methods for evaluating the effects of hyperalimentation in the undernourished cancer patient. Answers to 4 questions will be sought: 1) Will hyperalimentation (HA) correct the undernutrition of patients with advanced cancer? 2) How does HA affect the progression of the neoplasm? 3) How does chemotherapy influence HA in correcting the patient's undernutrition? 4) How does HA influence the adverse effects of chemotherapy? Malnourished patients with squamous cancer, adenocarcinoma, chronic lymphocytic leukemia and multiple myeloma will be studied metabolically on and off chemotherapy during ad lib food intake alernating with hyperalimentation. Patients would be monitored for nutritional repletion, tumor growth (direct measurement of lesion size and changes in "tumor markers"), intolerance to hyperalimentation and drug toxicity. This study would provide data regarding the effectiveness of HA in counteracting the significant morbidity and mortality from undernutrition in cancer.